Anything for His Master
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Inouva would do anything to pleased Zagato, and I do mean anything. Zagato/Inouva. Seme/Uke. YAOI! Porn Without Plot. Oneshot.


**"Anything for His Master"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth.**_

_**Summary: Inouva would do anything to pleased Zagato, and I do mean anything. Zagato/Inouva. Seme/Uke. YAOI! Porn Without Plot. Oneshot.**_

_**Warning: Contains some hardcore yaoi material that is not suitable for people who hate yaoi. Don't like it, then don't read it!**_

_**Setting: Inside the bed chamber of Lord Zagato.**_

Zagato gently pushed Inouva down on the bed as he was extremely careful not to harm his pet. Inouva just lay there as he stare at his master with lust-filled eyes. It was the same routine as usual. They do this ritual every single day to satisfy their most sinful desires. They have done this for a vicious amount of time. They only perform this act of carnal appetite to improve their magic and strengthen their bond. Sure it's a burden to have to pleased one's master all the time, but Inouva doesn't mind. He loves his master, and his master loves him. He would do anything to keep his master happy. (And I do mean anything.) He eagerly laid there on that bed as he let his master climb on top of him. Zagato gently stroked his pet's head as he ran his gargoyle-like fingers through all that beautiful hair. Then he caress the elf's face smoothly, making his pet shiver by his blessed touch.

"...Lord Zagato..." Inouva whispered as he blushed a little on his delicate cheeks. "...please... take me..."

"...Inouva..." Zagato said as he stare into his pet's golden eyes, his warm and comforting smile always make the elf's heart melt like butter. "...my beautiful, sweet Inouva... you'll always be mine forever..."

He moved a little bit forward towards the elf's face as he placed his forehead on the elf's, making his pet blushed a brighter shade of red. Both his hands slide up the elf's arms and grabbed hold of the elf's hands as he took a moment or two to admire his pet's angelic face, his mouth a few inches away from the elf's. The two eternal lovers stay that way for a really long time as they feel each others warm breath hit against one another, enjoying this precious moment while it last. Inouva soon closed up the space between them as he give his handsome master a tender kiss, his fingers entwined with the high priest's. Zagato kissed back as he embraced his most cherished pet. Inouva wrapped his arms around his master's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss, savoring the taste of the high priest's luscious lips. Zagato bite down on the elf's bottom lip as he demand for entrance. Inouva whimpered as he obeyed, his tongue now dualing with the high priest's.

They kissed each other passionately as they hold one another in a tight embrace, their tongues swirling around each other as they explored back and forth in each others mouths. Zagato quickly broke up the kiss as he begin licking, sucking, and kissing his pet's elegant swan-like neck. Inouva shudder as he monaed softly. Zagato smirked as he nibbled on his pet's neck a little, causing the elf to gasped as his entire body trembled. He then begin taking the articles of clothing off the elf's beautifully slim body. Inouva helped his master in such a hurry as he toss all his clothes to the floor, growing more and more eager by the minute. Now he was fully naked, stripped down to the bare flesh. But he wasn't ashamed. He knows that he has a very lovely body, and it was only for his master to see and touch. Zagato traced his hands all over his pet's amazingly beautiful body as he admired every inch of it, careful not to disgrace it with his claws. He went to licking and sucking the left nipple upon the elf's chest while slightly pinching the right nipple. Then he begin licking and sucking the right nipple while pinching the left nipple. Inouva moaned and groaned a bit as he remain intoxicated by the high priest's sensual touch, holding his head back lightly.

Zagato lay butterfly kisses from the elf's chest to down the elf's waist til he finally reached his pet's hardened member that is endlessly dripping with pre-cum. He gently rubbed his pet's erection as he squeezed the ball-sack a little. Then he begin licking up and down the elf's swollen length as he continued to squeezed the ball-sack. Inouva moaned loudly as he let the magic of oral sex consumed him. Zagato started stroking the elf's member smoothly as he sucked and nibbled on one of the balls of the ball-sack. Then he sucked and nibbled on the other ball of the ball-sack as he kept on jacking the elf off. Inouva moaned louder then before as he arched his back. Zagato licked up, down, and all around the elf's length as he swirled his tongue around the head while licking its slit tensely. Then he took the whole thing into his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down, sucking it like a vaccum cleaner. Inouva started moaning with ecstasy as he squeezed the bed covers, biting his bottom lip. His moans grew a little more louder as he felt the high priest insert a finger into his entrance. Zagato sucked and sucked the elf's hardened member as he moved his finger in and out of the elf's entrance repeatedly, receiving endless moans and groans from his pet. He sucked the elf's swollen length very smoothly as he fingered the elf's entrance at a steady pace.

Then he started deepthroating as he insert a second finger into the elf, now moving in a scissor motion. Inouva gasped as he begin moaning and groaning uncontrolably, gripping the bed covers for dear life. Zagato sucked the elf's member like a super vaccum as he moved his two fingers in and out of the elf's entrance rapidly. He sucked and sucked the elf's length some more as he kept on fingering the elf's entrance. Inouva moaned louder and louder til he finally came into the high priest's mouth as he arched his back, moaning real loudly. He flipped backwards as he tried to catch his breath, completely high from his orgasm. Zagato removed his mouth from the elf's soften member as he swallowed up all the elf's cum, licking his lips clean as he made sure not to miss one drop of the cum. Then he carefully removed his two fingers from the elf's entrance as he climb off his pet. Inouva just lay there as he was still high from his massive climax, unaware of what the high priest was about to reveal. He soon snapped out of his ecstastic high when he noticed his master's big and long member sticking out from the ceremonial robe, fully erected and entirely exposed. It was a gorgeous sight to the horny elf. Just looking at his master's huge length was enough to caused his own to grow really hard (for the second time).

"It's been bothering me all damn day." Zagato said as he blushed a bright red. "It yearns for your touch. I would be most grateful if you can ease its pain."

"As you wished, sire." Inouva said as he smiled, a small and cute blush sweeping across his face. "You don't have to ask. I'll do anything for you, and only you."

He sit up and crawled across the bed as he went to pleased his master. He grabbed hold of the high priest's hardened member as he took a moment or two to admire its majestic beauty, licking his lips at the sight of it. Then he started stroking it as he swirled his tongue around the head. Zagato tried his hardest to hold back a moan or a groan, hoping to maintain his self-control. Inouva kept on jacking the high priest off as he licked and sucked the head of the high priest's swollen length. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked on it as if it were a popstickal, tensely licking its slit as he taste the pre-cum that endlessly oozed from there like a waterfall. Zagato only made a grunt, but he's not going to lose himself over a little oral sex. He has his dignity.

Inouva is starting to lose his patience as he grew real tired of his master's stubborness and pride. He wants to be praised for his crafty work, and he won't settle for a mere grunt or a sigh anymore! He stopped stroking all of a sudden and took the whole thing into his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down at a very quick pace. He sucked it wildly as he licked up, down, and around his master's monsterous length. Zagato gasped as his entire body trembled by the elf's rapturous touch, trying extremely hard to restrain himself from moaning and groaning. But Inouva isn't going to settle for a gasp either. He sucked the high priest's enormous member like a super vaccum as he swirled his tongue all over it. He sucked and sucked it good as he traced his tongue on every inch of it, licking every single part tensely. Zagato tried with all his might not to give in to his pet, but it was no use. It wasn't long til he started moaning with blissful pleasure as he placed a hand on the elf's head, a sign of his everlasting grace. Inouva smirked as he continued to suck rapidly, quite pleased with his biggest acomplishment.

He kept on sucking his master's hardened member like a pro as he started jacking himself off. He sometimes take a break from sucking by jacking the high priest off while having his mouth open for the cum to get in. He soon begin deepthroating as he continued stroking his member smoothly, his endless moans covered by the sucking of the high priest's swollen length. Zagato moaned and groaned loudly as he gripped the elf's hair. He was growing really close to his climax, and he don't know how much longer he can hold back. He could just explode at any minute! Inouva has sensed that his master is going to cum real soon. So he sucked some more as he jacked himself off rapidly, him too was about to cum. He bobbed his head up and down at a alarming rate as his tongue explored every part of the high priest's massive length. Zagato moaned louder and louder til he finally came into his pet's mouth as he cursed under his breath, holding his head back as he made a loud groan. Lots of cum squirted out of the high priest's extremely large member in a big splash. Inouva managed to swallow some of the cum up, but the rest dripped out of his mouth and fell on his chest to down his waist. It wasn't long til he came all over his hand, jacking himself off wildly until every drop of his cum squirted out like a fountain. He removed his mouth from his master's still-hard member as he breathe heavily. He was really exhausted from pleasuring both himself and his life-long lover. But the fun has just began.

Zagato embraced his adorable pet as he kissed him passionately, covering the elf's naked body with his cloak. Inouva kissed back as he let his attractive master lay him gently down on the bed, his tongue dualing with the high priest's. The kiss was a bit intense, but none of them cared. They both were still high from their orgasms. They kissed each other over and over again as their tongues gracefully dance with one another. Zagato broke up the kiss as he reached under the pillows and got out a bottle of gooey, glowing, tingling lube. He opened the bottle up as he quickly used the lube to prepare himself and his pet. Then he gently lifted the elf's right leg up in the air as he positioned himself to the elf's loose entrance. Inouva closed his eyes as he braced himself for the massive impact. Zagato gently pushed himself into the elf's entrance as he slowly entered him with great care. He has to be very careful not to hurt his pet. The elf is extremely fragile, and there for must be handled in a very delicate matter. Inouva shudder as he felt his master's hardened member went inside him completely and touched his "sweet spot". Oh, how he enjoys the feel of the high priest's tremendous cock inside him! It's a big piece of heaven on earth. A really _big _piece. Zagato waited for the elf to be fully adjusted to his swollen length before he started bucking his hips back and forth at a soothing rhythm. He moved in and out of the elf at a steady pace as his huge member jabbed the elf's "sweet spot" in every thurst. Inouva begin screaming in ecstasy as he arched his back. His moans and groans echoed throughout the room as he begged his master to go faster. Zagato soon speed up his thursts in order to satisfy his pet. He fucked that elf rapidly as he still hold the elf's right leg, stabbing the elf's "sweet spot" again and again with his horse-sized length. Inouva's screams of blissful pleasure grew more louder by the second as he remain helpless to these tainted desires, his member growing hard by the high priest's raging thursts. He even started begging for his master to fuck him harder then usual. Zagato did as his pet pleaded, but he was still very careful not to harm him in any such way. He would never forgive himself for hurting this perfect angel of beauty.

He bucked his hips back and forth at a speeding pace as he lifted the elf's left leg up in the air, now holding both of the elf's legs as he kept on hitting the elf's "sweet spot" with his brutal thursts. Inouva screamed louder and louder as he squeezed the bed sheets, praising his master as he begged for more. Zagato fucked his pet as hard as he can. He fucked that elf wildly til he was pulled into a steaming hot French kiss, letting go of the elf's legs. Inouva kissed the high priest passionately as he wrapped his arms around the high priest's neck. As his tongue dualed with the elf's, Zagato went back to fucking him. He bucked his hips back and forth at an dangerous speed as his harden member kept on hitting the elf's "sweet spot" repeatedly. Inouva's ecstastic moans and groans were covered by the kissing as he received endless brutal thursts from his darling master, wrapping his legs around the high priest's hips as he pulled the high priest deeper into him. Zagato continued to make-out with his cherished pet as he thurst in and out of him again and again.

The two lovers made love to one another as their tongues explored back and forth in each others mouths, growing closer and closer to their climax. Inouva soon broke up the kiss as he held his head back and screamed to the top of his lungs, cumming on both his and the high priest's waists. Zagato kept on fucking the elf til he too came, exploding a huge load of cum into the elf's tightening entrance. There was a long silence. Not a sound was made except for deep and heavy panting. The two of them stay connected for what seems like forever. Zagato finally pulled himself out of the elf as he put his soften length away, storing it for next time. Inouva breathe heavily as sweat dripped from his forehead, laying there lifelessly like a rag doll as the high priest's cum oozed out of his entrance. He was so worn out from today's work that he didn't noticed his master cleaning up the mess with a towel and pulling the covers over him to cover his nakedness.

"You did a good job." Zagato said as he stroked his pet's head and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Now stay here and get some rest, my love. We're done for the day."

Inouva sighed deeply as he fell into a peaceful slumber, quite proud of himself on making his master happy. It's not easy to pleased your only love. But it will all be worth it. Inouva would do anything to pleased Zagato, and I do mean anything.

The End.

_I got bored so I decided to write this just for fun. :) Don't get mad at me that some of my grammar sucks. I just write fanfics for a hobby. Anyway, my name is LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden. Nice to meet ya! ;D I write all kinds of yaoi stories. I wrote stories for Power Rangers, Pokemon, and Super Sentai. I am also working on stories for other fandoms as well. Including some anime shows. By the way, I am working on a two-part yaoi Pokemon story called "Lucario is Caught in Between!". I am also working on a Christmasy multi-crossover chapter story called "Getting into the Holiday Spirit". Be sure to check out all my stories on my profile page, and I'll work on more yaoi stoires very soon. Bye! "Meow!" X3_


End file.
